


When the Curtain Falls (5 + 1)

by dork_asaurus



Series: Japan's Gayest Volleyball Teams - One Shots & Shorts [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Affectionate Hinata Shouyou, Awkward Hinata Shouyou, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Canon Compliant (?), Coming Out, Cute Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Doting Kageyama Tobio, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Hinata Shouyou is a Tease, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Jealous Kageyama Tobio, KageHina Can Keep a Secret, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, POV Alternating, POV Hinata Shouyou, POV Kageyama Tobio, Pining Hinata Shouyou, Pining Kageyama Tobio, Rated For Heavy Makeout Sessions, Secret Relationship, Supportive Karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29491260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dork_asaurus/pseuds/dork_asaurus
Summary: The five times Kageyama and Hinata are almost caught and the one time they come out.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Japan's Gayest Volleyball Teams - One Shots & Shorts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166171
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250





	When the Curtain Falls (5 + 1)

**Author's Note:**

> *Not Edited*

I

The first mishap is during late-night practice. It’s been a month since their confession, a month since they’ve been together. Tobio is blissful. Their dynamic hasn’t changed all too much. It’s simple things that have his heart stuttering and his cheeks hot red. Smiles just a little too soft, lingering touches on the inside of his wrist, whispering compliments in a voice too genuine. Days bleeding into nights spent under the expanse of stars on a messy, overgrown backyard by the mountain on Shoyo’s (not Hinata anymore, but Shoyo) street.

_(Tobio’s parents are rarely home and Shoyo’s mother works overtime to pay for the bills, too busy to be a constant presence._ _They spend a lot of time together in that backyard.)_

He’s happy quietly, however. After the confession, he had talked to Shoyo about wanting to keep quiet. Much to his joy, his boyfriend understood and agreed easily, before snuggling into him and whispering about how ‘ _fun’_ the idea of a secret relationship sounded.

Tobio thought it was thrilling too. Stolen kisses; arriving late to practice dishevelled after a make-out session behind the school building; sparing glances from across the court that were too heartwarming to be strictly platonic. It was a secret they shared, another knot to strengthen their bond.

But sometimes his boyfriend is just too goddamn infuriating.

The weather was moody. Evening practice was smouldering, the heat of the sun almost scorching, every breath too warm to feel refreshing. Everyone was drained, everyone but Karasuno’s freak duo. Tobio felt sluggish sure, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t practice. He just had to grit his teeth and try.

Of course, Shoyo was on the same page as him.

The team, too tired to think passed getting home and blasting their ACs, forget how annoyingly dedicated and inhuman their very monsters are. Everyone has left, and it was said duo’s turn to lock up. Luckily, the captain is too drained to threaten them about staying late and they take it as an opportunity to push themselves past their limit.

The third years leave as Shoyo and Tobio run for another spike, through the back, unaware of their antics or plans to practice way too hard way too late. Tobio’s come to enjoy his time with Shoyo so much more. Waking up just a tad bit earlier to Shoyo at his doorstep, their breakfast waiting on Tobio’s kitchen counter. Staying a few hours after practice with just each other became almost intimate. The way they pushed each other to grow stronger, to be better.

_To say that Sawamura’s heat-addled brain forgetting to scold them was a blessing would be an understatement._

“Daichi-san forgot to tell us to lock up straight away,” Shoyo smiles brightly, “we can stay as long as we’d like.”

It’s flawed logic at best, but Tobio’s lips quirk and he nods, “of course, dumbass. If you can keep up that is,” he adds to the end, blue eyes glinting challengingly.

Shoyo’s smile drops into that fierce look of determination that always leaves Tobio breathless and he moves to the end of the court, tossing a ball over to Tobio before running forward. It’s an easy toss, and Tobio watches with focus as his partner flies. He envisions wings, dark black, large sprouting. The ball touches his fingers, just the tips, and finds the awaiting palm perfectly. There’s the echo of ‘slap’ and the sound of the ball slamming into the other side of the court.

Shoyo grins at his stinging palm before turning to Tobio with the same expression.

“Of course I can keep up,” he juts his chin out as if Tobio had ever doubted him, “toss me another one, Tobio.”

He will always like the way his name sounds on Shoyo's lips.

It’s a few minutes later when Shoyo hits an exceptionally quick toss. He runs to Tobio with wide, shining eyes and flushed cheeks.

“Did you see that?! It was a damn good spike,” he exclaims proudly, hands on his hips.

Tobio forces a look of indifference, “it was whatever.”

Shoyo scowls, “don’t lie, it was amazing and you know it.”

Tobio hums.

Suddenly a hand is fisting his shirt and another is wrapping around the small of his back and Shoyo’s looking up at him, cheeks pressed to his chest.

 _God the height difference is so endearing_.

“Dumbass, what the fuck?!” Tobio barks, but his tone is fond. Though quick to embarrass, Shoyo invading his personal space was one of the few things he easily got over.

Shoyo grins up at him, letting go of his shirt to wrap his arms around his neck. Tobio flushes and moves to wrap his arms around his waist.

“What?” He asks again. Without warning, fingers graze the spot just below his ear, and Tobio shrugs his head at the ticklish feeling.

“Dumbass,” he starts, but Shoyo’s already running his fingers down Tobio’s very tickle sensitive neck, sending him into a fit of hysterics. He lets go of his boyfriend’s waist in an attempt to swat his hands away, laughing brokenly as Shoyo attacks. Tobio makes a move to run away only to be pulled back and pushed onto the floor. He has no time to complain before Shoyo starts again, now attacking his sides mercilessly.

“Admit it,” the redhead says over Tobio’s own laughter, “admit that it was a flawless spike.”

“N-no,” Tobio manages to exhale. Shoyo's fingers press just a tad bit harder and Tobio feels his lungs ache with the need to breathe. Shoyo is relentless, repeating ‘admit it’ over and over again.

“F-fine,” Tobio chokes out, “fine, fine.”

Shoyo pulls away slowly, raising an eyebrow in expectation.

Tobio gets to his feet, Shoyo following, and says, “it was an okay spike to my flawless toss.”

Shoyo’s already hopping towards him but Tobio holds his hands out, “okay it was a flawless spike to my flawless toss.”

Shoyo drops his hands and beams.

Unable to resist, Tobio dips to press a swift kiss to his lips.

The sound of the gym doors sliding open startles them and Shoyo promptly jumps back. Their heads whip to meet the familiar face of their captain, lips frowning but, thankfully, looking down. Shoyo, in a spur of the moment, albeit smart, decision, immediately ducks his head and takes quick steps to a stray ball.

“Toss-,” he starts, only to be cut off my Sawamura.

“None of that,” his voice is stern, and Shoyo pretends to not have noticed him earlier, dropping the ball suddenly and whipping to meet the captain’s gaze head-on.

“Ah, Daichi-san,” he mumbles, and Tobio is momentarily stunned at how easy Shoyo is playing his role, “you see were pract- “

“- clean up, lock up, and go home,” he interrupts, “I will know if you didn’t listen.” Sugawara comes up from behind him, eyes dancing with amusement.

Shoyo looks down and frowns, eyes quickly glancing to Tobio. It was a second’s worth of eye contact, but it was enough to drive Tobio out of his stupor.

“Yes, Sawamura-san,” Tobio answers like he usually would.

Sawamura nods, “come on, it’s a good thing you reminded me, Suga.”

Their voices fade as they make to leave, and Shoyo slumps when he thinks they’re gone.

“Holy shit,” he says, “that was fucking close.”

Tobio nods, “let’s clean up. I plan on staying over if that’s okay.”

"You’re always welcome to stay, Bakayama,” he sticks his tongue out playfully.

_“Dumbass.”_

II

The second time is in the locker rooms.

Shoyo and Tobio are teenage boys in high school with everlasting stamina and raging hormones. It’s only natural they crave each other so…intensely. Strongly. And so often too. Despite how frequently they spend time together, with somewhat absent parents and empty homes, that feeling festers.

It’s insatiable really, a thirst that can never be quelled. Their aggressive natures help little when it comes to self-control. It’s after a game, a practice match against Nekoma that had kept them well into their third set. They barely scrape by, but it is a win.

_Shoyo loves to win._

They stay over with Nekoma for the weekend that they visit Tokyo, and everyone hurries out of the showers for the barbeque planned later. And normally Shoyo salivates at the thought of meat. Grilled, sliced pieces of stake. He knows Tobio feels the same way.

_Normally._

But the match was intense, and despite their limbs feeling heavy, they have yet to come down from their high. Shoyo stares at Tobio unabashedly in the baths and feels eyes burn into him as he dresses in the locker rooms; slowly. Everyone else files out by the time Shoyo has tied the rope of his shorts, and Tobio walks to him cunningly.

A quick, lazy look around, an assurance of their _(somewhat)_ privacy, and long slender fingers grab him by the throat and pin him to the locker. Shoyo chokes back a moan as the fingers press into the side of his neck. One hand holds him in place, the other reaching out to cup his chin and tilt his head.

“Unbearable,” Tobio growls, slamming his lips against Shoyo’s aggressively. Shoyo responds with vigour, using his own hands to thread through silky black locks and tug just barely. He runs his tongue across the setter’s bottom lip, smiling as they part in permission. Tobio tastes like Gatorade, and Shoyo chases it with his tongue. He feels Tobio press against him, and smirks as they fight for dominance.

It’s always exciting to see who wins.

When the fingers around his neck press harder, just shy of leaving indents, he crumbles. He feels Tobio press into him, tongue running along his teeth, across his gums.

When they pull away, it’s only for Shoyo to switch positions, _(regretfully)_ pulling off the hands wrapped around his neck and using whatever upper body strength he had to slam Tobio into the lockers instead. He grabs a fistful of his plain blue t-shirt and pulls down, crashing their lips once more. It’s not nearly as long when Tobio pulls away, but Shoyo’s complaint dies in his throat when something wet runs along the edge of his ear and bites gently at the lobe.

He uses the hand that wasn’t pinning Tobio to the lockers to muffle his moans.

“U-unbearable,” he stutters when Tobio begins licking down his neck, “you c-called – _fuck_ – y-you called m-me unbearable,” he pulls the collar of his shirt and guided Tobio’s mouth lower, just under his collarbone.

Teeth graze the skin and Shoyo buries his face into a head of hair when he moans quietly. Tobio hums and trails kisses upwards until he's once again level with his ear.

He whispers hoarsely, “on the fucking court, you know your shorts ride up when you jump,” he trails his fingers across Shoyo’s skin, “you know how frustrating it is to watch you strike the final point and not tackle you,” his voice goes lower, “to not take you right then and there.”

The declaration has Shoyo whining, and Tobio moves to turn them around again, taking control as Shoyo shivers under his touch. He instinctively wraps his legs around his partner, grabbing his face and pulling him up for an open-mouthed kiss. His shirt rides and he feels the cool touch of the metal locker on his skin. An arm snakes under his knees and keeps him hoisted, fingers gripping his thigh.

Shoyo silently thanks God for blessing him with such a strong boyfriend because holy shit being held up by one arm is undoubtedly one of the most attractive things to Shoyo. He pulls away to press harsh kisses to a strong jaw, smiling as Tobio cranes his head and huffs loudly.

“W-we should stop,” the setter manages pathetically, “before someone,” his voice cuts off when Shoyo snakes his hand to his chest and pinches his nipple through his shirt.

“ _Fuck, Sho_ ,” he moans, tilting his head back. Shoyo smirks and licks a strip from his jaw to his ear.

“Are you sure?” He breathes, smug when he the grip on his thighs tightens.

Tobio growls when Shoyo moves to press harsh kisses to his neck, gently sucking on the skin. He quickly lifts his face with his free hand and pulls him in for another kiss. Everything is harsh, and Shoyo wishes they were in the privacy of their bedroom, away from prying eyes and nosy teammates.

“Let’s skip barbeque,” Tobio whispers against his lips.

Shoyo nods with what little motion ability he has with Tobio’s hand cradling his face, “yeah let’s- “

He’s cut off at the echo of their names.

They both widen their eyes comically and without thinking Tobio pushes Shoyo off of him.

The voice gets louder, Yamaguchi’s voice, they recognize, and the sound of the footsteps approaching.

“Pretend we’re fighting,” Shoyo hurries, bringing Tobio’s hand to the collar of his shirt, “quickly.”

The urgency in his tone seems to snap Tobio out of shock and he easily lifts Shoyo and pins him back to the lockers. Shoyo pushes the thought of how attractive it is to the back of his mind and pulls a face of worry.

Tobio’s face forms into an angry scowl easily and Shoyo doesn’t have to guess to know he’s redirecting frustration. The uncomfortable strain of Shoyo’s underwear keeps him from snickering.

“Dumbass I told you we shouldn’t do that,” Tobio’s voice is a little hoarse, but he makes sure it's loud, “you almost cost us the game.”

Shoyo’s pleasantly surprised at how easy it was for Tobio to think up a situation. His boyfriend tends to cave under pressure.

“Kageyama stop,” Shoyo wills his voice to quiver, “at least we won.”

Tobio’s lips part to rebuttal when the sound of the locker room doors sliding open draws their attention. It’s Yamaguchi and, _surprisingly (but unsurprisingly considering how often they’re with each other)_ Tsukishima.

“Eh, guys!” He quickly walks up to them, prying Tobio off Shoyo, “did you forget we have the barbeque?!"

“Fuck that,” Tobio snarls, “I’m going to the fucking rooms.”

And like that he walks away.

“What happened?” Yamaguchi asks Shoyo, who keeps his eye on Tobio as he shoves past a smirking Tsukishima and out of the locker room doors.

“King get tired of his queen?” Tsukishima sneers, always one to feed conflict.

Shoyo shakes his head, “tell them we’ll be late, I’ll go talk to him.”

Tsukishima narrows his eyes and Yamaguchi bites his lip.

“I think he’s just stressed or something,” Shoyo draws his eyebrows in a worried expression, “I'll just ask him about it.”

Tsukishima’s look easily dissolves into one of disinterest and Yamaguchi lets go of his lip.

“Don’t worry, I’ll drag him by his shirt if I have to.”

He doesn’t, and they spend upwards of 15 minutes ' _talking_ ' on Shoyo’s futon.

No one questions why there late and Yamaguchi shoots Shoyo an anxious look when they take their seats.

“It’s all good?”

Shoyo barely suppresses a smirk.

_“Yeah.”_

III

The third time is at a vacation home.

It’s a short, three-day trip that Suga planned. He came from a well off family, a wealthy Aunt offered him stay at her vacation home and he invited the entire volleyball team as a means of ‘bonding’ a few weeks before Nationals.

Tobio pretends he didn’t notice the way the look was directed at him and Tsukishima, and definitely did _not_ complain to Shoyo about how impossible it was to cooperate with the tall asshole later that night in his bedroom.

Everyone manages to make it, and they’re split into partners. The house is large, with a total of six rooms excluding the living area and kitchen. Four of the second years share the largest room, and Noya proposes to room with Asahi. The first years take two of the rooms, Tsukishima with Yamaguchi and Shoyo with Tobio. Suga offers to room with Sawamura and there are no complaints at the end of it. Kiyoko and Yachi, of course, room together.

_(Though for show, Tobio grumbles about how ‘annoying’ rooming with Shoyo would be, and Shoyo likewise comments about how ‘Bakayama’ will be even worse.)_

“Bakayama,” Shoyo wails, tugging on his shirt. There’s a surprising amount of people and the sun beats hot on their backs. Their friends are sitting around them. The second years, sans Noya, who was helping Azumane on the grill, are in the water, Tanaka splashing around like a child while Ennoshita keeps him from bumping into strangers who float by them. Shimizu and Yachi tan below the sun, and Sawamura talks with Suga just centimetres away from them, holding a fierce glare to any guy who tries approaching the two girls. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went on a walk across the sands and they’ve yet to return.

Shoyo’s insistent on getting his boyfriend into the water.

Tobio doesn’t want to move from under the umbrella.

“Fine,” the redhead huffs when Tobio, once again, refuses to move, “I’ll go with Tanaka-senpai.”

And like that he stalks off. Tobio bites his tongue when he sees his boyfriend pull his shirt over his head in one motion. He’s seen him hundreds of times, whether it be in the baths and locker rooms or sprawled on his soft mattress, panting and begging. Yet it will always be a sight; broad shoulders and toned muscles. Lean and fit, feint ab lines and skin just slightly tanner then Tobio’s own.

He shakes away the blush that climbs his cheeks.

He runs to the second years, feet barreling against the sand and smiling wide. It’s endearing, really, how overjoyed and excited Shoyo behaves. Brimming with energy and wearing a look of unrivalled happiness.

He huffs quietly to himself and rests on his elbows, picking up the volleyball magazine to his side and reading over the articles. Despite his failing grades, Tobio can easily drown out background noise to focus on one task, if, and only if, that task is volleyball (and recently, Shoyo Hinata). So he’s not surprised when he’s already a third way through before something catches his attention.

He is also not surprised when it is Shoyo’s name. He hears it accompanied by Tsukishima’s voice, a hint of amusement to his tone. He hadn’t even noticed him arrive.

“Look at Shrimpy, looks like he makes friends everywhere,” he drawls.

Yamaguchi snickers, “looks like those group of girls have taken a liking to him.”

At that, Tobio’s head snaps up. He looks across the sand to see, indeed, Shoyo talking loudly with a group of four girls. He has that wide smile and the girls look like they’re laughing at whatever he says. He narrows his eyes when a few of them swim too close.

Noya overhears and whistles loudly, “look at my kouhai, almost more popular than me.”

Tanaka adds, “They approached us like half an hour ago. The cute one with black hair seemed especially interested, “Tanaka winks to Noya, “thought we’d give him some alone time. Best senpai things.”

It is then that Tobio realizes that the second years have left Shoyo alone. Alone, with a group of girls, one who seemed especially interested.

_He doesn’t like that._

“I think I’m going to head for a swim,” Tobio mumbles, already getting to his feet.

“Really? I thought Hinata-kun tried to convince you earlier,” Yachi looks up from her phone, “you said you didn’t want to.”

Tobio pulls off his shirt, “swimming’s good exercise.”

Tsukishima spares him a suspicious glance but before he can voice anything, is cut off by Suga.

“Just come back in forty-five minutes, lunch will be ready by then.”

Tobio nods absentmindedly and stalks off. Up close, he sees the girl with black hair that Tanaka must’ve been talking about. She’s cute and has big, brown eyes, dark like her hair. Her skin is dark but smooth, and a blush dusts her round cheeks.

Tobio immediately hates her and the entire group she is with. They’re too giggly, too close. And Shoyo’s smiling too brightly and looks too happy.

He walks over to them, coming from behind and not so discreetly grabbing Shoyo by the waist and pulling him back. He hears his boyfriend squeak, turning around only to catch sight of familiar sapphire.

_Angry sapphire._

“Oh,” the girl with the black hair asks, tilting her head curiously, “who’s he, Hinata-kun?”

Shoyo, his Shoyo, chuckles and points up with his free hands, “this is the setter I was talking to you about,” he prods Tobio’s cheek, eliciting a scowl, “Kageyama.”

“Nice to meet you,” she smiles and bows slightly, “I’m Akane,” she points to her friends, “this is Sakura, Toru and Ai.

Tobio grunts.

Shoyo pries himself out of Tobio’s hold, shooting him an amused glance when he struggles. Tobio’s scowl only deepens when he takes a step away, hands catching the water instead.

“What’s- “

His words die down, and something like recognition sparkles in his honey-like gaze.

“Sorry girls,” he promptly turns to face the group, “I forgot I promised to swim around with him before we eat. It was lovely talking to you.”

Akabe _(is that her even her name)_ pouts and Tobio wants to backhand the look off her face.

“Really? You and your friend can hang out with us,” she points to her friends.

The girl with strawberry blonde hair _(Sai?)_ looks Tobio up and down easily and he recoils just barely, “we have no problem with it.”

Shoyo shakes his head, “It’s a competition to beat him, first one to the rocks. I can never turn down a good challenge,” he shoots her a lazy smile and a wink that has both her and Tobio turning seven different shades of red for different reasons.

“Next time then?” she asks hopefully.

Blondie nods enthusiastically, “don’t be shy to bring him too.”

Shoyo beams, “if we ever run into you again,” he then turns to Tobio, “the first one to the rocks wins.”

Then, without a word, he hops off, feet peddling and spraying water onto Tobio and the girls. Tobio, competitive streak momentarily overwhelming his anger, takes off right after, sure to kick just a little bit too harsh during his first plunge.

The sound of uncomfortable squealing is like music to his ears, but he drowns it out in favour of beating Shoyo. Every time he pulls his head out of the water and forces his eyes open despite the sting of the sea-salt he sees bright orange in front of him and pushes his legs harder.

Unfortunately, ( _fortunately)_ Shoyo has thighs for days, and by the time he’s rounded the rocks, panting from overexertion, his boyfriend is already leaning against them, hair dripping and wet.

They’re hidden from their friends’ view, from the girls’ view, the rocks like a shallow barrier separating two sides of the beach.

So Tobio cares little when he presses his palms to either side of Shoyo’s head and leans in, close enough to catch the light coating of freckles that become strikingly prominent during the summer season. He’s caught his breath, and with the challenge forgotten, the anger he felt brews inside him hot and wild.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?” He growls, hating the way Shoyo’s eyes dance with amusement. If this were a month into when they were dating, he’d be flinching at Tobio’s glare.

“I have no idea what you're talking about,” he smirks, “if I recall correctly, I asked you to swim with me, you refused, and a group of girls came to talk to me. Is there anything wrong with that, _Tobio-kun_?” He drawls out the honorific teasingly.

Tobio grabs his chin and tilts his head up, relishing the way his lips part in surprise.

“She was flirting with you,” he breathes, “and you didn’t stop her,” his fingers brush Shoyo’s bottom lip, before roughly hooking his cheek and pulling, showing off white teeth, _“need I fucking remind you?”_

Shoyo blushes softly, and Tobio takes a moment to appreciate how he looks. Curly hair dripping on to toned tanned skin, across prominent collar bones and down his chest. His eyes are wide and slightly red, water dripping off long, curly lashes just a few shades darker than his hair. He looks striking, flushed, with Tobio’s finger pulling at soft, pink lips.

His eyes shine differently, and though it comes out garbled and mispronounced, Tobio hears it clearly.

_“Remind me.”_

Without a second thought, he presses him further and kisses him. It’s desperate, _(it’s not often that they’re slow with physical affections aggressive and feverish in all aspects of their lives it seems),_ and hungry, but it’s also angry. Tobio wonders at the back of his mind if Shoyo likes it when he’s angry; when his stare darkens and he looks tempted to kill.

_He loves to rile him up after all._

They pull apart to catch their breaths and Shoyo uses it as an opportunity to press kisses to Tobio’s jaw, down his chest and along the lines of his abs. He goes as far as he can before the water rests at his waist, and for the first time in his life, Tobio wishes he was taller.

Instead, he brings Shoyo back up by his shoulders and kisses him again. His tongue is warm, everything about Shoyo is warm, and he tastes of sea-salt and soda. Tobio sucks it off his tongue, pushes and presses until Shoyo tastes of him and only him. Their moans are swallowed into the kiss, and Tobio presses and presses, harder and more desperate and feels the tent in his swimming trunks tighten when Shoyo greedily runs his fingers across his skin; over his shoulders and under the water, tracing his v-line, never pushing past the elastic of his swimwear.

_Tobio wants more._

He starts to trail his kisses down Shoyo’s neck only to be pulled away.

“Nowhere visible,” his boyfriend reminds him breathlessly.

Tobio frowns before a ridiculous thought comes to mind. He doesn’t care, easily grabbing Shoyo under his knees and lifting him so he sits on one of the shorter rocks.

“They can see me like this,” Shoyo says.

Tobio shrugs, running his fingers down sculpted thighs and loving the way Shoyo shivers.

“They can’t see me.”

Shoyo’s argument dies in his throat when Tobio hikes his swimming briefs higher and presses a harsh kiss to the skin. Instinctively, his legs move to wrap around Tobio’s neck and pull him closer, head falling back when teeth graze the skin.

Tobio smirks when Shoyo moans a little too loudly.

_He has really sensitive thighs._

“ _Fuck_ , Tobio,” he whispers when Tobio sucks harshly.

Shoyo rests his palms on the rock as Tobio’s lips move up and down his thighs. He yelps when Tobio bites his skin, before soothing the ache with his tongue.

“Shoyo!” A voice screams and Shoyo immediately whips his head to meet Noya and Asahi’s smiles, the former running down the shoreline way too fast. Tobio doesn’t notice and continues to bite and tease the skin, only to be kicked off suddenly.

Shoyo splashes when he falls into the water, abruptly cutting Tobio off with a finger to his lips when he opens his mouth to yell.

“Noya-san and Asahi-san are coming,” he whispers.

Tobio’s eyes widen, before realisation dawns and he scowls.

“This isn’t the first time this has happened,” he grumbles, “I swear I’ll drop-kick our teammates one day.”

Before Shoyo can get a reply, their senpais are looming over them, wearing bright smiles.

“The barbeque is ready, guys, come on!” Noya throws a hand out.

Tobio, hyper-aware of the obvious bulge in both his and Shoyo’s pants, shakes his head.

“Boke said he’s going to race me there,” he glowers at Shoyo.

Shoyo catches on quickly, “ready to lose Bakayama?”

“Never,” Tobio says in reply, before taking off.

Noya and Asahi watch bemusedly as Shoyo yells ‘cheater’ and chases after him, before shrugging and making their way back.

By the time Shoyo and Tobio have raced back, the tent in their pants in significantly less obvious, blood rushing through their veins as they catch their breath.

It is only when they’re walking across the shore forty minutes later and they catch the embarrassed or disgusted stares of strangers on the other side of the beach that Tobio realizes; while their teammates might not have seen anything, they weren’t exactly hidden from _the other half of the beach._

Shoyo must've realised at the same moment because a blush blooms on his cheeks.

A random teenage boy yells _“kinky fucks_ ” when they walk past them and Tobio’s cheeks burn brighter.

He is glad that it was he and Shoyo who were decided to bring the snacks.

He doesn’t think someone like Tsukishima would have missed the dark blush across either of their cheeks.

IV

The fourth time is Tobio’s fault.

Shoyo learns early on in their relationship that Tobio is _jealous and possessive_. He doesn’t mind, not afraid to deck his boyfriend a good one if he ever became restricting or toxic, and understood it came from a place of deep-rooted insecurity and middle-school trauma with lingering effects.

If constant reassurance is what Tobio needs, Shoyo will shower him in it.

However, to compensate for them not being out, Tobio takes to marking Shoyo whenever they’re alone together. It helps little that his skin bruises easily, and the marks take forever to fade.

He never marks him anywhere obvious in fear of their teammates catching sight of it in the locker rooms. So…Tobio finds a home between Shoyo’s thighs. It helps little that they’re practically sculpted by God himself, strong and muscular but lean, smooth skin stretched over light veins that glow a little brighter whenever flexed.

He kisses the skin without mercy whenever he can, grazing it with his teeth or trailing along it with his tongue. Shoyo, who is less of a fiend when it comes to love bites, tends to linger on Tobio’s hips, behind his head and at the curve of his waist. But Tobio ( _lucky bastard_ ) doesn’t bruise as easily; the marks can easily be written off as volleyball spikes taken to the sides.

He’s in the locker room changing when Noya approaches him. His eyes are glinting like he’s won the lottery and Shoyo barely suppresses a shudder.

 _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit_ , he thinks, not entirely sure why. He's overcome with the feeling of _'I'm fucked'._

“So, Shoyo,” he drags his name out, “something you want to tell your senpai?”

Shoyo’s shirtless, his shorts hanging low on his waist and very confused.

“What?”

Without warning, Noya bends and pulls up the hem of his shorts, higher and higher until bright purple-red bruises travelling from his inner thighs and up disappearing into where Noya has his shorts bunched are shown.

“I knew it!” Noya yells, just as Shoyo shoves him off, losing his balance and falling unceremoniously onto his ass. His shorts are still bunched, and his legs are spread out, showing off how massacred his thighs truly are.

He spares a glance around the room, his face going bright red. Everyone is staring at him… _at his thighs._

He closes his legs with an audible ‘click’ of his knees and haphazardly gets back on his feet.

“What the fuck?” Tanaka asks lowly.

“I saw them when he was jumping, but I didn’t know if I was imagining things.”

Shoyo hurriedly pulls his school uniform shirt over his head, willing his face to cool down. He catches Tobio’s eye and has to keep himself from screaming when he sees they’re amused.

_Amused?! This is his fucking fault._

“Good for you, Hinata!” Sugawara calls out, snickering when Daichi scolded him lightly. Shoyo hides his face behind his palms and racks his mind for an explanation that wasn’t ‘Tobio is a fucking fiend who likes to make me look like someone repeatedly brought a sledgehammer to my thighs’.

“Hinata?!” Tanaka calls out again, partnering with Noya in invading his personal space, “how dare you get a girlfriend and not tell your senpai?!”

Hinata winces at the word ‘girlfriend’. Tobio Kageyama was not a girl.

Tsukishima quips, “never seen you look so happy, King. Would’ve assumed you’d be upset knowing your queen is taken?”

Shoyo is mildly surprised when instead of panicking, Tobio only snorts.

“This is the most embarrassed I’ve seen the Boke since I’ve known him. I’m enjoying it.”

At his words, Shoyo whips to glare at him, ignoring his senpais in favour of burning holes into the back of Tobio’s head. _Stupid. Fucking. Boyfriend._

“Oi, Shoyo,” Noya draws his attention away from Tobio’s smug look. His eyes still brim with curiosity.

“C’mon man, tell your favourite senpais who it is.”

_Who it is?_

Everyone stares at him, even Tsukishima, curiously. Tobio more amused then anyone in the fucking room. He wants to wipe that grin off his stupid pretty face.

_The lie comes to him easily with that thought in mind._

“I went to a party,” his voice is only mildly embarrassed, “and things happened,” he keeps it vague, liked it was a secret he didn’t want to spill.

“A party? C’mon man, tell us more.”

“She was pretty,” and _oh_ , wasn’t this the perfect opportunity to bring up the girl at the convenience store who takes time from her day to talk with Shoyo during his shifts, the one Tobio’s exclaimed disinterest towards on multiple occasions.

Tobio stiffens as the words pass Shoyo’s lips.

“She had short, black hair and really big green eyes, from what I remember,” he scratches the back of his neck to feign shyness, “we u-um went to the room and yeah, that’s it,” he looks away, looks to Tobio’s direction, the way his eyebrows are pinched and his mouth is drawn.

_Not so smug anymore._

Noya whistles, “damn Shoyo, a ladies’ man, huh?”

Tanaka adds, “can’t believe you went to a party and didn’t invite us?! I feel betrayed.”

Suga's voice is laced with pride, “Daichi look at our teammate.”

Shoyo smiles sheepishly and quickly pulls on his pants amidst the quiet commotion.

“I’m going to class now,” he says quickly, running out before anyone can corner him.

During lunch break, Tobio takes him behind the school walls and reminds him exactly what happens when tries to he make him jealous.

Shoyo’s thighs sting pleasantly the rest of the day.

V

The fifth time is when they were on a date.

Shoyo and Tobio rarely left the amenity of each other’s home, Tobio uncomfortable being in crowded places and Shoyo having to limit the amount of affection he can shower his boyfriend with in public, for Tobio’s own comfort and in fear of getting found.

Today was different. A new café opened up near Tobio’s place, and after spending a lazy morning inside, Shoyo was adamant they leave the house before they rot.

Neither of them was eager to practice volleyball, and so they decided on late brunch at the café Tobio mentioned. The morning was calm, and Tobio enjoyed the tranquillity. Shoyo's hands were interlaced with his own. It’s nothing unusual, but he still feels warm all over.

“ _Uwah_ ,” Shoyo looks around the small establishment with wide eyes, “it’s so cute.”

Tobio hums and pulls them through. It’s warmer inside, the whole café feeling cosy. It’s small, wooden floors and beige walls, lined with shelves of books and plants. It smells of coffee and something sweet and Tobio finds it comforting.

“Go find us a table and I’ll get us drinks and food,” Shoyo glances up at him, pulling him down and pushing himself on his toes to plant a chaste kiss on Tobio’s cheek. The setter blushes a furious red, his mouth falling in a scowl.

Shoyo chuckles and let’s go of his fingers, walking over to the counter and leaving Tobio to find them seats.

He takes a booth the furthest away from the other customers, always one for privacy, and scrolls through his phone absentmindedly as he waits for Shoyo to come back with their drinks.

Their six months is in a week’s time, and Tobio’s yet to figure out what to plan. He had insisted Shoyo do nothing for the celebration but had forgotten how rare it was that he planned their outings. Tobio prefers lazy days, sleeping in and making breakfast way too late on Saturday mornings.

And he knows Shoyo doesn’t mind, telling him again and again that he’s fine as long as Tobio is there and they’re happy. As long as they can play a game of volleyball in Shoyo’s yard and practice their quick, hone it to perfection. Buy meat buns at Ukai’s store and sit by each other at the park a few streets away from Tobio’s house.

“A picnic,” he whispers to himself, smiling as he types the idea into his Notes app.

“What picnic?”

Tobio lurches, dropping his phone onto the table and whirring to meet the voice.

“Did we scare you _Tobio-chan_?” Oikawa coos, Suga snickering from behind his palm.

His panic settles into confusion quickly, and he blinks owlishly as his two upperclassmen look at him.

“Why are you guys here?” He asks bluntly. He’d never assume for someone like Sugawara to hang out with the vermin that was Toru Oikawa of all people. Suga nods his head behind them, and Tobio sees his captain and Iwaizumi talking over their drinks. Sawamura looks up at that moment, throwing a wave that Suga returns before redirecting his gaze back at Tobio.

“We meet up sometimes, Daichi likes discussing volleyball strategies with Iwaizumi and I get to talk with Oikawa.”

Tobio nods, “okay.”

“What about you, Tobio-chan, what’re you doing here?” Oikawa asks, tone half mocking half curious, “don’t tell me you’re on a date.”

Tobio’s throat closes up and just as he is about to stutter out a pathetic denial, a voice cuts him off.

“Great King?” Shoyo asks, coming up from behind them and taking the seat across from Tobio, “Suga-san? What’s going on?”

“Ooh, Shrimpy, you on a date with my lovely Tobio-chan?”

Shoyo shakes his head and slides Tobio’s drink over.

“No, I just forced him to come with me.”

Suga chuckles, “sounds like something you would do.”

Oikawa pouts, “seriously, a hangout? Why aren’t you any more exciting?”

Tobio glowers, “do I look like I live to entertain you?”

“Yes,” Oikawa beams in response. Shoyo giggles into his drink.

“Oi! Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi’s voice sounds over, drawing away Oikawa and Suga’s attention, “quit harassing him and come back.”

Oikawa huffs indignantly, “yeah coming!” he then turns to Tobio, “see you later Tobio-chan, Shrimpy,” he winks cheekily and saunters off.

“Bye Hinata and Kageyama.”

“Bye Suga-san and Great King!”

When they’re seated at their table, Tobio looks away.

Shoyo is smiling at him brightly, “looks like we’ll have to find another place to have our secret dates, huh?”

Tobio takes a bite out of the cheese croissant, “I guess so.”

A gentle kick to his shin brings back his attention.

“You good?”

“It’s just annoying I guess,” he mumbles quietly. Shoyo looks behind the for a moment before stretching over the counter and gently kissing Tobio on the cheek. Tobio’s head whips to Oikawa and the others and is grateful to see none of them noticed.

He then turns to Shoyo.

“What was that for?”

Shoyo smiles cheekily, “wanted to get you out of your slump.”

Tobio frowns at his drink.

“Seriously, Tobio,” the sound of his name compels him to meet Shoyo’s eyes, honey brown with flecks of amber. They’re calm and gentle and so goddamn affectionate Tobio’s heart squeezes.

“I don’t mind as long as it’s with you.”

“Really?”

_“Always.”_

\+ I

The day they come out to their team is the celebration after the third years graduate. Tobio tells Shoyo the morning of that he’s ready, and Shoyo smiles at him with what he hopes in nothing but pride.

As exciting as having a secret relationship was, he just wanted to hold his boyfriend’s hand without the worry of people finding out sometimes.

They’re at karaoke, a bar that they managed to sneak into despite all of them being underage, and they rent a private booth large enough to hold all 14 of them.

It’s Shoyo and Tobio’s turn to sing when it happens. The song is soft and slow, Shoyo’s pick much to everyone’s surprise. It’s a lovers’ duet, and Tobio has a nice, soothing voice. Nothing melodic or angelic, but calming nonetheless. People are impressed to hear the way Shoyo carries his voice, however. It’s pleasant, rhythmic and easy, and the group watched with amusement as Shoyo dances with Tobio, who’s awkward and stiff in comparison.

When the song comes to a final end, Shoyo is right under Tobio’s nose, and he’s smiling brightly at his partner. Before he can look away, however, Tobio grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him up for a kiss.

It’s sweet and slow and innocent in comparison to what they’re used to. Shoyo returns it immediately, bringing his hands to wrap around Tobio’s neck. They pull away after a few seconds, only remembering where they were at the sound of whoops and cheers and whistles.

“Holy shit!” Tanaka and Noya are screaming at the same time.

Suga is pulling at Daichi’s arm with a doe-eyed expression, saying something along the lines of “I knew it! I didn’t know it, know it, but I knew it!”

Asahi is smiling happily, as are the other second years. Yamaguchi is looking at Tsukishima with amused eyes as the blonde seems to be obviously avoiding his gaze. Yachi is shaking with joy and Kiyoko is smiling fondly at her, arm around her shoulder.

When they hop down, it comes to no surprise that they’re bombarded with questions and congratulations.

Everyone is shocked to find out that they’ve been keeping it a secret for so long, Tsukishima even muttering a ‘never thought your dumbasses could keep a secret’ which is undoubtedly the highest form of compliment from the tall blonde asshole.

The couple burns red when Sugawara brings up the hickies in the locker room, and they laugh as Shoyo recalls multiple occasions where they were almost caught _(leaving out the unnecessary details,_ _of course.)_

It’s pleasant and supportive and all Shoyo could wish for, a beautiful end to their outing.

“Hey Tobio,” Shoyo whispers once they’re at his house. Natsu and his mum are out for the weekend, visiting a distant relative, so it’s just him and his partner. They lay on the grass of his yard, looking at the sky.

Shoyo always preferred the stars on the mountainside.

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”

Tobio turns his head and presses a kiss to the corner of Shoyo’s mouth.

_“I love you too.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I love secret relationship tropes so much and 5 + 1 things so here we are peoples, combining both into one quick one-shot! Hope you like it!


End file.
